


Light At The End

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suicide, Rape, Bullying and Self harm are just a few of the things mentioned in this, so take those in if you plan to read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Light At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide, Rape, Bullying and Self harm are just a few of the things mentioned in this, so take those in if you plan to read.

_Dean and Castiel, despite being polar opposites, were the best of friends. Dean was quiet, introverted, depressed, bullied, a loner and highly unfit, oh yeah, he’s got anger issues too; Castiel on the other hand, well he’s popular, captain of the football team, loud, boisterous and most people are scared of him. One night, Dean and Castiel were in Dean’s bedroom when Dean first admitted he’s bisexual. They were watching Guardians of the Galaxy when Dean said it._  
  
“I wouldn’t mind some of Chris Pratt’s pelvic sorcery” He said with a chuckle.   
“I…what?” Castiel said, confused.  
“Bisexual. I’m surprised you couldn’t tell. My bedroom is pink, blue and purple, which is kinda a big clue” he laughed. Castiel merely smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean.   
“Gay or not, I’m still cuddling you. My ex-girlfriend hated cuddling, that’s why I dumped her” Castiel said, settling into Dean’s chest. Dean rolled his eyes and covered them with the duvet. _That’s a better response than I thought I’d get._

 _  
_ Time passed and the friend’s relationship never changed from close friends. Even after Dean had started to talk to some guys, all Castiel had said was _condoms are a man’s best friend_ and given him a box of 30 condoms. Dean had laughed and they went to cinema together to see the newest Marvel film, Deadpool, which they liked for their own reasons. They threw popcorn around the movie theatre, shared a large soda and had a good time, like young people should do. And when it started raining, well Dean hasn’t laughed that hard in a long time. Castiel chuckles as he lays in bed that night.

 __  
A few weeks later, he was unwillingly outed at school. He’d been texting a guy two years older than him when someone had stolen his phone.  
“Oh who’s this Dean?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice.   
“Benny” Dean said, while struggling to get his phone back.  
“Who’s that? Your boyfriend?” The girl, Anna, had asked.   
“Maybe. Now gimme that back” Dean whined and pushed her over, grabbing his phone before walking away angrily. The rest of the day consisted of people making snide comments at Dean. He went home that night, and the first thing he grabbed was a blade. Mary found him sobbing into his pillow with cuts down his arms and legs. She cleaned the wounds and hugged her son until the sobbing calmed down, when John returned from work. That’s the night that Dean came out to his parents.

Mary hugged Dean tighter.  
“Do you want us to ring Castiel?” John asked softly. Dean shook his head.  
“I’m gonna make burgers, want me to bring yours up?” Mary asked, kissing her son. Dean nodded and smiled weakly.  
“Thank you…for accepting me” He whispered.   
“We’re your parents. We don’t care what you identify as; gay, bi, straight, any other fancy sexualities and genders you have today” John promised. Dean smiled weakly.  
“And now boys, you’re having the sex talk” Mary cackled before walking away. Dean rolled his eyes and made room for John to sit beside him on the bed. The next day, they all went to school and while Mary and Dean talked to the head, a different teacher took John to some of Dean’s teachers. That was the day they agreed to address the homophobia.

When _it_ happens a few weeks later, that’s the point when Castiel realises that not only is he gay, but also that he’s in love with Dean. He gets the call from Sam to say Dean’s disappeared. So Castiel goes to the one place he knows Dean will be: the sky scrapers. As expected, police are surrounding the buildings. He runs to the Winchester household and informs them. They all arrive at the place barely five minutes later. The police have surrounded the building while Dean is sat on the edge with his legs swinging back and forth. John attempts to run into the building but is left fighting against police officers, which allows Castiel an opportunity to slip in through the back entrance, which is left uncovered. The last thing he sees before running up the stairs is Mary sobbing into John’s chest. Castiel bounds up the stairs covering 3 at a time until he reaches the top.   
“Dean” He says, breathlessly. Dean spins around to find him.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, tear stains on his face.  
“I’ve come to take you home buddy” Castiel said. He took a step towards Dean.  
“If you come any closer, I’ll jump” Dean threatens.  
“Dean, talk to me, please” Castiel pleads. He holds a hand out towards Dean but doesn’t move forward.  
“I want to help you. You’re my best friend. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, just please, come back to me, to us, your family love you. Sammy, Mary and John, they’re all sobbing. Please come back, for me, for them, for you?” Castiel begs. Dean weakly nods and walks towards Castiel.

The police all look up in confusion. Mary looks around in search of Castiel.  
“Castiel” She breathes. John looks at her with confusion.  
“Cas, he’s up there with Dean” She says. John smiles softly.  
“He’ll be okay, I know it” John smiles. Sam is still sobbing into his side, which causes Mary to lift the boy up into her arms.  
“He’ll be okay Sammy, I know it” She promises and kisses her youngest son’s forehead. Dean is sat on top of an extractor fan, with Castiel beside him.  
“What is it Dean?” Castiel whispers.   
“Everything hurts…” He sighed and stood up. He kicked a rock which flew across the floor and over the edge.   
“Like what Dean?” Castiel asked softly.  
“You remember me mentioning Benny?” Dean whispered. Castiel nodded and sat on the floor, Dean sitting beside him.  
“I haven’t told anyone this…he raped me” Dean whispered. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean and didn’t say anything.   
“I felt so dirty, so used. I didn’t tell anyone cos I always hear people say men can’t get raped. Well I did” Dean whispered. Castiel hugged Dean into his chest.  
“When was it?” Castiel asked softly.  
“At weekend, Sunday afternoon” Dean whispered.  
“I’m so sorry…” Castiel trailed off. Dean shuddered in Castiel’s arms.  
“It gets better, you gotta keep fighting” Castiel promised.   
“I get bullied at school. Benny is harassing me and I’ve fallen in love with my best friend. Don’t see how that’s gonna get better” Dean sighed. He kicked at the floor until he had his head lifted by Castiel, who kissed him deeply.   
“How long?” Castiel asked after they separated.  
“Remember when I came out to you?” Dean admitted.

When Dean and Castiel walked down the stairs, holding hands, they were met with cheers from members of the public. Mary ran over and hugged them both tightly, while John walked over.  
“I uh…I won’t tell anything you don’t want me to” Castiel promised and kissed Dean gently. Dean smiled.  
“I want to tell it all. The police will have to be involved though, with Benny and the bullying and whatnot” Dean said.  
“As long as you’re with me though, I don’t care what happens” Dean smiled. Castiel smiled and hugged Dean tightly.  
“I’ll be with you as long as you want me to be” He promised. They all went home that night, after Dean spoke to the police and had DNA evidence taken. John ordered in take out, with the different pizzas for each. They all watched a movie together, as a family should do. The thought was there, in the back of their minds, but it didn’t linger as the day ended: _What if Dean jumped._ That night, as Castiel and Dean shared the heat on a cold Wednesday night in December, it was their love that outshone the depression. When Sam, Dean and Castiel had all gone to bed, that’s when Mary broke down in sobs, but John held her and rocked her until she calmed.  
“At least he didn’t jump” He whispered and kissed her head. Mary nodded and smiled softly.   
“Wanna head up to bed?” She asked and stood up. They went upstairs and before going to her and John’s bedroom, Mary tucked Dean into bed as she did when he was young. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room with a soft smile.

A week later and it was the last week of term before the Christmas holiday. Many students at the school who bullied him had apologised to Dean after seeing on the national news channel about how he nearly killed himself because of the bullying and everything else that happened. Anna stopped well…everything. She apologised to him and never spoke to him again, never mind even trying to hurt him. Dean was happier within himself. No one bullies him anymore, no one hurts him, and he’s got a beautiful boyfriend, with whom he’s madly in love. His family life is going great, and he’s got a job. He’s teaching his brother how to cook, and he helps his mother and father with housework. Life is great at the moment. Dean’s riding a high in life that he won’t come down from for a long time. So on Christmas day, when Castiel proposes marriage between them, well that high gets higher. Usually, he’d hide his scars. But he’s proud. His scars, rather than a reminder of the times he’s endured in life and the suffering which lead to them all, they’re a trophy of what he’s overcome in life to be where he is; each scar, holding a separate story, which he tells to Castiel on dark nights when he can’t sleep. When Castiel comes out to his family, and is kicked out, Castiel moves in with Dean and their relationship is continually strengthened by any troubles thrown in their way. With Castiel by his side, Dean knows that he can overcome anything life throws at him in the future: violence, heartbreak and ultimately, the one thing that started their relationship, death.


End file.
